


Inquisitor Profile: Maxwell Trevelyan

by Valex_Charme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drabble Collection, Inquisitors Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that accompanied my posts for Inquisitors Week on Tumblr. </p><p>Prompts:<br/>Day 1 | Favorite outfit/armor or Favorite Weapon<br/>Day 2 | Romance or Religion<br/>Day 3 | Favorite Class Tree or Favorite Ability<br/>Day 4 | Story Missions or Side Quest Missions<br/>Day 5 | Big Decisions (Mages vs. Templars, Exile of the Wardens, Who Rules Orlais? Well of Sorrows)<br/>Day 6 | Preferred party members or favorite NPC(s)<br/>Day 7 | Favorite thing in Skyhold to jump off of or Free Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 | Favorite outfit/armor or Favorite Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the images [here](http://orlesianshoes.tumblr.com/post/124554541117/inquisitors-week-day-1-favorite-armor-vanguard).

Favorite Armor - Vanguard Armor and Templar Armor

The metal plates shone as Maxwell passed his polishing paper across its surface. It reminded him of the ancestral armor his father kept in their estate in Ostwick. But while his father’s was iron grey, Maxwell’s glowed light blue and silver. Where the ancient Trevelyan armor would stand idle as a statement piece, his armor tasted the wrath of blade and magic. The armor hummed beneath his fingers and he sighed in content. Though it wasn’t official yet, he felt the most comfortable in a templar’s armor.

Its pleasant hum was a reassuring indicator of the lyrium protecting him from magic. Its etched insignia stood as a warning to his enemies. And its heavy weight was a constant reminder of the responsibility his shoulders now bore. At one time, it would’ve been his responsibility as a templar to protect men from the excesses of magic.

Maxwell supposed that Corypheus didn’t truly change what he was meant to do. The Trevelyans always swore to protect the Chantry and keep the faith. He would do both those things, sworn templar or not.


	2. Day 2 | Romance or Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the images [here](http://orlesianshoes.tumblr.com/post/124692976377/inquisitors-week-day-2-romance-and-religion).

Romance _and_ Religion

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.” These were words meant to inspire the people.

“Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.” More words to thank the faithful for their devotion.

“Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.” Let them exult in their piety, in their reverence of the Lady of Sorrows and her Divine Husband.

“In their blood the Maker’s will is written,” Maxwell finished at last.

“I do hope they didn’t mean that part literally.”

Maxwell smiled as he stood and turned to see Dorian. The mage was leaning against the chapel door, dressed in traveling robes. They were set to travel to the Arbor Wilds soon and the journey down the Frostbacks would be arduous though familiar.

“I don’t plan on dying, Dorian, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Maxwell said as he closed the distance between them. Their hands met in between them and their eyes did the same.

“No one _plans_ on dying,” Dorian said with a chuckle. “They just do. And if the Maker willed it, I know you wouldn’t disobey.”

Maxwell kissed him then. Lightly at first before pulling Dorian close. Dorian obliged his amatus’ tender request and let himself be embraced by his templar’s strong arms. Dorian never thought he’d ever find something like this. Something that seemed permanent despite the forces that gathered against them.

Maxwell would oppose anyone or anything that would come between them. Let the Chantry disapprove of his Tevinter mage, he would defy them. Let Dorian’s father try to take him away gain, Maxwell will stop him. Soon, Corypheus himself would pose no threat to them.

Dorian wouldn’t let anything happen to this man. Not even the Maker will take him. It won’t be Maxwell’s blood that will be used to write the Maker’s will, Dorian will make sure of it. He wasn’t in the habit of respecting authority anyway.

They left the chapel hand in hand and with an understanding between them. They would arrive at the Arbor Wilds. Maxwell will stop Corypheus from reaching the eluvian. And Dorian will stop Maxwell from dying along the way.


	3. Day 3 | Favorite Class Tree or Favorite Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the images [here](http://orlesianshoes.tumblr.com/post/124715160522/inquisitors-week-day-3-favorite-class-tree).

Favorite Class Tree – Templar

“Do you remember the first time we met, Dorian?” Maxwell asked, idly playing with Dorian’s hair as the mage lounged beside him.

“How could I not?” Dorian answered. “There I was investigating the peculiar temporal effects of a tear in the Veil when demons suddenly began to cross it.” Dorian pushed himself up to crawl on top of Maxwell. “Naturally, I repelled the first wave of intruders into the Chantry.”

Maxwell grinned at Dorian’s regaling. He was always so engaging with his words.

“Luckily, the Herald of Andraste arrived to defend this lone Tevinter mage from whatever else dared to cross the Veil,” Dorian said as he sat himself on Maxwell’s lap. “Just in time, too, because I believe I had depleted my mana by then.”

“That was a pretty challenging fight,” Maxwell said. “It would’ve been a lot easier if I had my templar abilities back then. Those wraiths and their magical barriers.” He groaned as he remembered how annoying it was to break them.

“You could also have stunned them,” Dorian added. Then he shot a suggestive smile at Maxwell. “You wouldn’t even need your templar powers. All you’d have to do was let them look at those smoldering eyes of yours.”

Maxwell grinned as Dorian idly caressed his arm. “Luckily, you seemed immune to me. Otherwise, that fight would’ve gone a lot differently.”

Dorian’s hand rested firmly on the inquisitor’s bare chest. “Amatus, had you not worn a helmet that day it might have gone that way.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Maxwell said with a small laugh. “Though, if I had to, I’m sure I could’ve have protected you had you been incapacitated.”

“That sounds like one of Varric’s romance novels,” Dorian said, chuckling. “Southern templar chosen by Andraste saves a Tevinter magister from demons in the Chantry at Redcliffe and leads him to a path of redemption.”

Maxwell sat up to place a kiss on Dorian’s chest. “Wait, so that _didn’t_ happen?”

“Of course not,” Dorian said, looking down at his inquisitor. “I’m an altus not a magister, remember?”


End file.
